Changes in Time
by Light1
Summary: Alucard returns from nothing to find things at Hellsing are very different.


**Changes in Time**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs people who are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: PG-13

Authoress note: Seras has changed things

He glared around his room and snarled at everything in it. She had moved absolutely everything, not just one thing, everything. Nothing was where he had left it, not even the crumpled up newspaper Walter had brought in for him to snigger at all those years ago. His table was in a corner and bare, it was never bare! And where had the bloody bed come from? Since when had he ever had a bloody bed! It was typical, you go away for 30 years and everything bloody changes, everything gets bloody moved. Alucard snarled loudly at the floor and debated for a moment whether or not she had moved the damn flag stones. But no that would be ridiculous, still he was almost positive that the cracked and fractured tile had been at the other end of the room. He shook his head, focused and walked across the room. He would never admit it to anyone but he was actually finding it tricky to hold himself together and remember how to move, how to blink, how to lift things without putting his hand through them, 30 years without physical form would do that to a person, not that he would ever admit it. Turning away from the thought he glared around his room again and sighed. He was a creature of habit, he did not particularly enjoy change and here she was coming in here and moving everything. Something would have to be done.

"Police girl, come here now," although the words were spoken in hushed tones he knew she would hear them and within a moment or two he was proven right in his assumption. She peered around the door, and grinned at him.

"Master!" her enthusiasm was excessive He said nothing. She blinked, becoming uncomfortable in the silence. He gestured around him and she frowned.

"What have you done?" He asked slowly when she showed no sign of understanding what it was he was so clearly miffed about.

"Huh?" was her elegant response. Alucard sighed, shaking his head and went to sit down. Only to land abruptly on the floor. Seras sniggered and quickly tried to hide it with a cough.

"There should have been a chair there," Alucard growled from the floor. "There has always been a chair there." He mentally weighted the option of physically hurting his fledgling. Again he gestured around him, hoping she would understand.

"Oh," Seras finally seemed to catch on to what her master was so ticked off about. She smiled again and actually looked proud of herself. "I cleaned for you." She continued to smile. Alucard simply looked at her. Seras stopped smiling and sighed. "You know most people would be grateful," she huffed "not coming back to a dust filled hole." She sniffed "I even put in lamps and covered that big stain on the wall AND I put in air fresheners." Alucard looked to the point on the wall that had until now been blood stained. He couldn't remember why or how the stain had gotten there, but it had always been there. Now an old tapestry covered the wall. He looked to his fledgling that was still muttering to herself about ungrateful masters and sniggered.

"You are hopeless," he breathed, his anger abating slightly.

"I'm hopeless!" she snapped, "you're the one on the floor growling because I moved your damn chair." She stomped across the room and lifted the chair, stomped back and all but slammed the chair down on the flag stones. "There are you happy?" Alucard rose to his feet and moved the chair half an inch to the left, then twisted it a little clockwise.

"Yes," he smirked and sat down. "Now I am, yes." He had missed his chair, foolish though it was.

"I suppose you want the rest back as well?" Seras glared, "it looks so much more spacious in here like this, but if you like living in a hole then who am I to deny you!" she continued to rant to herself as she stomped about the room moving things.

"Don't forget the lamps," he muttered leaning back and closing his eyes. Seras growled something he couldn't quiet hear and all but threw the lamps out the door.

"There!" she snapped after a while "all dark and dank and back to normal. That's the last time I ever try to do anything nice for you!" Alucard sighed to himself and muttered about foolish fledglings when Integra's laugh made him turn his head to the door.

"I told you Seras," she smirked. The action caused the lines around her eyes to deepen. Alucard smiled and stood walking to her.

"Any normal person would have been pleased," Seras huffed.

"Since when has your master ever been normal?" Integra said softly, pushing the master vampire away from her. Stupid creature had no concept of personal space and was currently nosing through her hair.

"You know what I meant," Seras grumbled

"Calm down," Integra walked over to the fledgling and placed a hand on her shoulder "you are young for your kind at least, perhaps when you alone are unchanging in a world that constantly changes you will begin to resent it also."

"If you are going to psycho-analyse me, could you do it outside please," Alucard murmured curling up in his chair again, as he had thousands of times before. Seras and Integra both glanced at the older vampire and turning together walked away, leaving him to his room and continuing their discussion upstairs and long into the dawn.

**End **


End file.
